This invention relates to a versatile illuminating adornment and particularly an adornment that has alterative lighting and is capable of turning a living room to a joyful entertaining place.
The growing prosperity of society has spawned a lot of entertaining activities and occasions such as karaoke houses, dance hall and the like. Many people like to have parties or celebrations at such locations. In order to add more amusing effects and create more entertaining atmosphere, many of these locations have alterative lighting features and facilities. For instance, some boxes have Christmas lights or revolving lights to generate blinking and colorful visual effects, or to project alterative lights and shadows on the walls to create amusing effects and appealing atmosphere. However those Christmas lights or revolving lights have to be installed in advance. Once installed, their shapes or appearances often cannot be changed easily to suit different people""s desires or preference. Moreover, the public karaoke houses and dance hall often attract people of different tastes and backgrounds. It is not unusual that different groups of people run into confrontation or squabble at these places, or even break out fighting. Hence a joyful event could turn to a sorrow ending.
Thus it is desirable to increase the versatility of the alterative lighting so that it can produce changing visual lighting effect in the entertaining sites to suit the preference of different customers at a most economical way, or to provide a simple and convenient means to turn a living room of a house to a joyful place so that household members can have entertainment at home without going to the public locations outside and to avoid unnecessary troubles or risks.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an illuminating adornment that has a light source projecting on the patterns of a center rod to make the patterns generating illumination for decorative purpose. The adornment may also be handheld to further increase its versatility and usefulness.
To attain the foregoing object, the illumination adornment according to this invention consists of at least one outer tube and a transparent center rod housed in the outer tube. The outer tube and center rod are mounted on a pedestal which has a light source element located therein. The outside appearance of the outer tube may be shaped in a special form desired. The peripheral surface of the center rod may be embossed with bulged and dented patterns and coated with different colors. When the light source element projects light on the patterns of the center rod, the patterns and different color portions will illuminate lights of different colors, and thus forms an illuminating adornment. The adornment may also be handheld.